I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand tools and, in particular, to an apparatus having levers for applying a separating pressure to a fastener for removing the same from a material within which the fastener is embedded.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, numerous devices, apparatuses, and tools have been fabricated to facilitate the removal of a fastener from an object within which the fastener is embedded. Commonly, this is accomplished by using a pronged lever having tapering ends defining a V-shaped groove which is adapted to receive the shank of the embedded fastener. By proper manipulation of the tool at its fulcrum point, the fastener may be simply withdrawn. A common example of such a device is the claw end associated with conventional hammers. Such devices function in an acceptable manner; however, they do require a considerable amount of working room in order to be properly used and, when used in conjunction with dry-wall plasterboard which is commonly used in the construction of residential homes, commercial buildings, and the like, such claw hammers have a tendency to damage the wall during the application of a force upon the embedded fastener when removing the same. Likewise, there are many applications in which such claw-type tools, while of a simple construction, are not satisfactory for removing fasteners, such as nails and the like. Examples of other devices known in the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 612,833; 1,879,402; 3,314,320; 478,009; 828,625; 1,316,409; 1,644,081; 326,909; and 3,919,903.